ISamInvisible
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Songfic- Carly makes Sam enter the talent competition and Sam sings one of her own songs. What will Freddie think? Sorry really bad at Summaries.


_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters._

_I don't own the song Invisible that belongs to the wonderful Taylor Swift_

_I do however own this particular story_

_**Please Rate and Review**_

Link to the song in the story: .com/watch?v=tg7yayUN6LY&feature=related

"_It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back," Carly said. Freddie glared at her. "Sorry."_

Sixteen-year old Sam Puckett took to the stage, a guitar in hand. Carly wanted them all to enter this stupid talent show so they could post their performances on iCarly. The only thing Sam knew to do was sing and the only song she felt right about singing was her own, the only problem was it was about him. Sitting down on a stool in front of a microphone that had been set up for her, she took a breath and began to sing.

_**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**__**  
**__**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by**__**  
**__**And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her**__**  
**__**But you are everything to me**_

As she sang, the reasons for the song came flooding back to her. His smile was so contagious; the way his eyes sparkled made her want to jump on him and just kiss him. But of course she couldn't, ever since they were thirteen he has loved Carly: they always do, but she doesn't care, she just dismisses it as a crush, Carly won't ever take him seriously.

Ever since the night they shared that first awkward kiss, she has felt totally new feelings for him. She wants him. She needs him. Nothing else matters, because he is everything.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**And I just wanna show you**__**  
**__**She don't even know you**__**  
**__**She's never gonna love you like I want to**__**  
**__**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**__**  
**__**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**__**  
**_

She tells him constantly "Carly will never love you!" not out of spite as he may think but out of concern and love. Why can't he just realise Carly doesn't care about him she's only using him for iCarly; for her own sake.

He doesn't notice her apart from when she hurts him. Doesn't he realise why she does that? She just needs his attention. She needs him to see **her **for once.

They would make the cutest couple. He almost got it once.

"_You know when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really means she likes him."_

But obviously her stupid mouth replied before she had time to process what he had said.

"_But I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on_you."

_**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through**__**  
**__**She's never gonna see the light**__**  
**__**No matter what you do**__**  
**__**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**__**  
**__**And everything that we could be**__**  
**_

His intellectualness never actually made her think he was a dork, that or his sensitive side. It's his light, his special flame that drew her to him. Carly doesn't notice she does think he's a dork, she just too sweet to say so.

All the wedgies, the names, the teasing, the threatening, the physical pain; it isn't for no reason it's because she craves his attention and the more sees her the more likely he is to think about her and his feelings for her.

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**Like shadows in a faded light**__**  
**__**Oh we're Invisible**__**  
**__**I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize**__**  
**_

They're both in the same boat; Carly doesn't notice him, he doesn't notice her. Maybe he should realise and love her not Carly.

_**I just wanna show you she don't even know you**__**  
**__**Baby let me love you let me want you**__**  
**__**You just see right through me**__**  
**__**But if you only knew me**__**  
**__**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**_

She just wants him to let her hold him, kiss him, belong to him. But he just sees right through her and only pays attention to her best friend, but they would be so better with each other and then neither of them would be invisible and neither of them would be alone.

_**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**__**  
**_

She sings the last line looking right into his beautiful eyes. Freddie's eyes. She stands up never breaking eye content hoping to see some sort of acceptance but when they only open in realisation and shock, she quickly slings her guitar strap around her neck and makes a run for it. She can't face him.

She goes back to where it all began. The fire escape. There is still a deck chair and speakers out there that Freddie must have left behind that night so she puts her mp3 player in the speakers and selects a random song before looking out over the balcony. When the song ends, a romantic tune starts to play, she sighs and goes to turn it off but before she can, a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "So you really think we could be a beautiful miracle?"

She laughs and nods. "Good so do I."

She spins round and a pair of soft lips find her's and as the romantic music plays in the background she gets the moment she has been yearning for.

"Samantha Puckett, will you be my Girlfriend?"


End file.
